Party Favors
by t-peezy
Summary: Spencer decides to throw a party and he invites...Mrs. Benson? This is my first iCarly fanfic so take it easy on me. M for language and sex...you have been warned! I do not own iCarly or it's characters. ONESHOT


All of this belongs to iCarly and NOT ME!!

Spencer Shay was so excited about what was happening tonight. He planned an adult party since his little sister Carly and her best friends Sam and Freddie were going on a science class field-trip that lasted the whole weekend. Not that Spencer didn't like being Carly's guardian but he did miss his more single, wilder days before Carly moved in. Spencer would throw the wildest parties and tonight was the time for Spencer to become his old self again. He bought numerous amounts of alcohol and food. He even picked the best party music that he knew his friends would either dance to or sing along when they all got plastered. He saw Carly finishing packing.

"Hey, you finished packing?"

"Almost. I really don't see how Sam got to go. I was for sure that Mr. Daniels hated her after her bringing that ham sandwich to class and barred her from ever going to any of the field-trips."

"I guess he figured the best way to punish her was to make her go on an educational school function instead of detention." Carly chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend since I'm gonna be gone?"

"Oh...nothing."

"Nothing?" she stared at him with her head cocked the side.

"Okay I was having a few friends come over for a party since one of my old buddie Kyle from college is back in Seattle."

"Okay, just try not to set the loft on fire and try not to party too hard. Oh, and I see all the booze so don't get arrested okay?" she laughed.

"I won't...I promise to be a good little boy." he batted his eyelashes.

"Shut up." she playfully nudged her brother's shoulder. "I think Sam's mom is outside I think I should be going."

"Do you have everything? Phone numbers for emergency, fire department, poison control..."

"Spencer, I have everything and double-checked everything. I'll be fine."

"I know. It's just you never really been away from me this long."

"I'm okay. I'm not a kid anymore...I'm 13."

"Okay. Oh I hear Sam's mom blowing her horn again. She must be really eager for the two of you to go on the trip."

"Nah, she just wants to get rid of Sam out of the house before she eats all of their food. Well I'll see you Sunday Spencer." she hugged him.

"Have fun on your trip! And stay away from the hotel bar!" he called out as she left.

Spencer was about to start decorating his place, which was going to be at a minimum, when he heard a groan of Freddie who didn't leave with Carly and Sam. I guess he couldn't take the long drive to the school bus with Sam mocking him each second. He was about to continue to get ready for the party when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door and it was Mrs. Benson.

"Spencer, I was wondering if you could help getting Fredward's things into the car?"

"Yeah..." Spencer stared at the three, fully packed suitcases and slightly chuckled at Mrs. Benson's overprotective tendencies. "Don't you think that Freddie has enough bags?"

"No, my Freddie needs his underwear in which I embroidered his name, his own first-aid kit with poison oak cream..."

"Mrs. Benson, the trip is going to be at a hotel."

"But what if my Freddie is in the hotel at the same time as a poison oak convention?"

Spencer didn't even try to answer that question and grew accustomed to Mrs. Benson's wacky theories. He never really knew why Mrs. Benson was so overprotective of Freddie. He knows Freddie desperately needs a male role-model since his father and mother divorced. He noticed that Mrs. Benson was staring at Spencer's place.

"Are you having a party, Spencer?"

"Yeah, I'm throwing a 'Welcome Back' party for my old college friend. You're welcome to come if you want to." Spencer can't believed he asked square, fretful Mrs. Benson to a alcohol filled party. Maybe he figured if she found out what kind of party it is she would refuse.

"Sure...why not."

"Huh?"

"Well it would keep me distracted about worrying about my Freddie. What time is it?"

"Uh...10:00...tonight." Spencer was still in shock."

"Okay, I'll bring the board games..."

"Mrs. Benson it's going to be an adult..."

"Oh, look at the time we have to get going. Well, it looks like Freddie put all the bags in himself. I'll see you at 10!" Mrs. Benson managed to say without giving Spencer a chance to finish and she left.

Spencer was hoping she was joking about bringing board games and just brushed her comment off. Spencer had a few hours to chill and get ready for the party. He met up with is old college friends and they planned how they were going to surprise his friend Kyle. Afterwards Spencer picked Kyle up from the airport while the rest of his friends stayed at his .loft to invite guests.

"Spencer! You little shit you haven't aged a day. How you doin'?" Kyle playfully punched Spencer in the abdomen.

"Thanks, asshole." he chuckled. "I'm doing pretty good."

"How's the art thing going...and how's your lil sis doing?"

"My sculpting is going well and Carly's great."

They talked the whole way to Spencer's place. Spencer felt like he did when he was younger. He was startled that he haven't swore since Carly moved in and he felt free when he let a few profanities fly out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson was getting ready for the party. She felt awkward for going to a party where there were people most likely Spencer's age but she really was going to go stir-crazy if she wasn't distracted from worrying about Freddie. She was trying to choose something to wear for the party but all she had was slacks and cardigans. She really hated of what she became which was a middle-aged woman who wore cardigans and slacks. She decided that she would go shopping and pick something new. Mrs. Benson never really knew why she would want to shop for a new wardrobe. I mean it was just Spencer and he was essentially the only person she knew that was going to be at the party. She found herself buying a nice age appropriate attire of nice dark brown pants with a deep red silk camisole and she would wear a blazer and ballet flats she already owned. Spencer was at his apartment with Kyle when he surprised him. Spencer was having a good time because all his friends were there. He was near the door when he heard the all to too familiar knock which was Mrs. Benson.

"Mrs. Benson?" Spencer noticed she did her hair and wore makeup. He also noticed her new clothes.

"Hi, Spencer. I brought some board games...and I see you wont need them." she observed the music and alcohol and she placed the board games under the table by the door.

"Uh...thanks for bringing the board games...but I think we are covered. Sorry..."

"That's okay Spencer. I should have known what kind of party it was." she looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes. Soda."

"Nothing else?" Spencer knew inviting plain Mrs. Benson to the party was a bad idea.

Spencer got her soda and handed it to her. Mrs. Benson felt really out of place in the crowd plus she still was worried about Freddie. She watched as Spencer took only a few sips from his beer but he was having more fun than she was. She started to look at Spencer differently this time. She noticed how cute he looked when he smiled. He smiled as if a certain part of him was reawakened and she liked it. She then realized that there was the major age difference that would pose a problem for the both of them. But Mrs. Benson couldn't tear her eyes away from him...not just him but his body. Her eyes glanced all over his body and she started to blush Spencer noticed that she was staring and he went over to her.

"Mrs. Benson are you okay?'

"Yes...um Spencer you think I could have a shot of rum?"

"You...want a shot of rum? Okay..." he was extremely puzzled by her statement.

He made his way through the noisy crowd and gave her the shot. He really hated that he made her feel pressured to blend into the crowd. Before she drank the rum a song started to play and Kyle made his way to Spencer.

"Spence...my man...remember this s-song in college? Sing it you shit!" Kyle slurred while handing on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer along with everybody in the party except for Mrs. Benson belting out the song in a very drunken, off-beat rendition. She decided to just hold her drink and just try to listen to the music. After a minute into the song she was taking the shot when Kyle bumped into her when he was dancing. He made her spill her shot all over her jacket. She shrieked in shock.

"Excuse me, young man. You just bumped into me." she shot him one of her famous angry mom glares.

"Oh...sorry...grandma." those words cut her deeply into her heart.

"What did you call me?"

Kyle didn't know what he said because he was moving to dance with a hot blond woman. Mrs. Benson felt so small and was on the verge of tears. She knew that he was very drunk and some people can be cruel when they are intoxicated but something in her just realized she was making an ass out of herself by being at that party. She had to remove herself quickly because tears were welling in her eyes. She managed to move through the crowed unnoticed then Spencer noticed her looking upset Instead of her leaving and going across the hall to her apartment she went into Spencer's bedroom. She don't know what possessed her to go into his bedroom maybe she thought that was the closest isolated room where no one else would notice her tears. Spencer did not see the incident and was confused on why she was crying. He saw her heading to his bedroom and he tried to push through the crowd and it annoyed him how people were not paying attention. The truth was Spencer has felt he grew up as an adult and realized that this life was not him anymore. He made his way to his room and saw Mrs. Benson crying on his bed. He found this really odd but he decided to console her.

"Uh...Mrs. Benson? Are you okay?" he closed the door and locked it to give them privacy and to keep drunk couples from using his room as their love-den.

"Spencer...I didn't hear you come in." she tried to dry her tears.

"Mrs. Benson..."

"What am I doing here Spencer?!" she interrupted him. "I mean I could practically be everyone's mom in that party. Maybe your friend's right. Maybe I am a 'grandma'."

"Who said that?"

"Kyle. He bumped into me and wasted the rum all over my jacket. Why did I bother to buy a new outfit when it was clearly a disaster! I reek of booze!" she looked at the sleeve of her jacket.

"Kyle is an asshole...he's my buddie but he really needs to stop drinking so much because he really doesn't know who he hurts when he drinks."

"Thanks Spencer but I know when it's time for me to realize the maybe I am just too old for theses parties."

"Mrs. Benson...to tell you the truth...I'm really tired of this shit. I just had this epiphany that I don't find big booze parties satisfying anymore. I agreed to do this because I was missing my old college self...but I guess being a guardian to Carly changed that."

"Yeah...taking a care of a kid will do that. I don't know what I was thinking tonight. Ever since I was divorced from my husband I felt that this was a chance to be happy. I love Freddie but some nights I really wanted to cut loose and be wild...I can't even do that right...a ruined jacket...a ruined night.

"Mrs. Benson...I'll clean the jacket for you. Just give me the jacket." Mrs. Benson complied and removed her jacket and Spencer was suddenly surprised by seeing her womanly curves you couldn't really see in that jacket.

"Thank you, Spencer..." she didn't notice his staring..

As she was about to hand him the jacket Spencer kissed Mrs. Benson. He didn't know what drove him to such sudden actions but at that moment he wanted her badly. She was caught off guard by this but soon relaxed. His tongue was so warm in her mouth and he tasted the small bit of rum that lingered. She dropped the jacket to the floor and kissed him more violently as he grabbed her by the waist and guided her further on his bed. He pulled away to remove his T-shirt and she took off her camisole. She was a little embarrassed that she has not let any man see her this naked since she got divorced.

"Spencer, We can't do this...I'm so much older than you and..." Spencer silenced her by kissing and licking her neck.

"Fuck the age difference." he huskily whispered in her ear.

She continued with her pleasure as he kissed his way down a path to her stomach. She moaned in ecstasy as he was near the area that needed dire attention. Spencer unbuttoned her pants and removed her pants along with her underwear. She instantly reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and harshly yanked them down. He removed his jeans the rest of the way. He slid his boxers down and removed them as well. Spencer then turned his attention back to Mrs. Benson by kissing up her leg and stopping at her inner thigh very close to her wet core. She nearly pushed herself forward and he obliged her by kissing and licking her mound making her cry out.

"Fuck!" she bellowed which stunned Spencer and made him pause.

"Wow I have never heard you swear before...do it more often..."

Spencer continued to give her the most intense pleasure she has felt in a long time. Mrs. Benson hand's were on Spencer's head pushing him further to her crotch. She felt the pressure throughout her entire body and she knew she was close to orgasm. She came yelling to the top of lungs not even caring if everyone outside the room can hear her, even though they couldn't because of the loud music. Spencer kissed her neck wildly making sure that he left marks that can be seen the next day. Suddenly he felt Mrs. Benson roll them over making her on top of him. He smirked as she took dominance over him and nipping and licking every inch of his neck and shoulders. He was throbbing hard and really wanted to know what kind of woman she was in bed. He quickly grabbed a condom from his dresser and slid it on his hard length. As soon as he did that Mrs. Benson slid swiftly on his erect penis and began rocking in a slow steady rhythm. Spencer met her movements with hard thrusts making their moans and screams identical to the music that was outside his bedroom door. Spencer felt himself grip her waist tighter as he drove himself further into her curvy form. She climaxed again gripping unto Spencer's shoulders and a few more thrusts he screamed a hoarse, animalistic scream as he came. They both stayed there panting coming down from their high.

"Um...wow Mrs. Benson..."

"Call me Marissa...you make me sound like grandma." there was silence and the both of them started laughing really loud.

They were silenced by a knock at the door. Spencer got up from the bed and put on his jeans and T-shirt and walked towards the door. He glanced back at Mrs. Benson to find her covered up in his sheets.

"Hey, Spencer?!"

"Socko! What's up?" he opened the door but only enough for him to see only Spencer.

"Uh...Kyle is totally shit-faced and where is your bathroom so he can hurl?"

"Up the stairs, first door on the left."

"Cool...so...you got laid tonight...who's the hottie?" Socko said in a mischievous tone as he noticed Spencer's shirt was inside out and his hair was a mess.

"Bye Socko."

"Oh come on...can't I get a peek?"

"No..." he smirked.

"I never have any fun." he walked away imitating a kid about to be punished and Spencer shook his head chuckling and closed the door again and lied next to her in bed.

"So...crisis adverted...what do you want to do now, Marissa." he emphasized her name in a sexy rasp.

"Come here and I'll show...by the way Spencer...leave the door unlocked."


End file.
